An existing microscope was modified to utilize a new technique to obtain optically sectioned images. A one-dimensional ruled pattern was placed in the illumination path of the microscope and imaged onto the specimen plane. Successive images can be acquired and processed in the computer to separate the depth resolved image from the conventional image. As proof of principle, images of reflecting objects were obtained. Future work will now focus on assessing the ability of the technique to obtain optically sectioned images in turbid media.